The proposed study will examine the differences in mortality and the implications for survival estimation in older adults with cancer using data from linked Medicare claim files (Standard Analytic File, Provider of Services file, MEDPAR files, vital status flies), the national survey findings from Asset and Health Dynamics of the Oldest-Old (AHEAD) study and the National Death Index (NDI). The proposed project has three specific aims: 1) to extract cancer cases from Medicare/AHEAD files and link these files with NDI files for one composite data set, 2) to identify and describe various risk factors that are associated with death in a nationally representative sample of older adults with cancer, 3) to conduct preliminary analysis involving differences in mortality risks for older adults across the country. The proposed study can provide a beginning foundation for future testing of demographic multistate models that project the impact of cancers by duration and severity of disease and evaluate the feasibility large-scale comprehensive analysis. Preliminary models will be constructed relating survival to the risk factors identified in the analysis. The data file will provide normative, demographic data from a nationally representative sample and the within-subject changes that occur with regard to physical and. cognitive disability and utilization of both formal and informal support services. This data file will be made publicly available through the World Wide Web (WWW).